Haunted Memories
by Ainhoa Misori
Summary: Dicen que los espíritus de las almas brutalmente asesinadas permanecen en el mismo lugar y que, si ellos mismos lo desean, pueden manifestarse.  También dicen que las casas antiguas guardan oscuros secretos.  Un misterioso Prussia x Hungría.


_- Esta es una historia que estamos escribiendo yo (Ainhoa) y una amiga (Jone) es de Hetalia y esperamos que os guste, críticas, reviews y a demás cosas estaremos muy agradecidas ^^-_

* * *

><p><em>Louder, louder.<br>The voices in my head.  
>Whispers taunting.<br>All the things you said..  
>Faster the days go by and I'm still.<br>Stuck in this moment of wanting you here._

**1954, Viena**

Salí del coche y me acerqué al edificio, ensombrecido por las nubes que ocultaban el cielo de Viena. Era viejo, mucho. ¡Casi tan viejo como el abuelo Germania!

Aquella mañana tenía que ir a ver al casero para que me diese las llaves del piso que iba a ocupar. El bloque estaba formado por cinco pisos con cuatro apartamentos cada uno, y estaba situado en el centro de Viena. Los apartamentos no eran muy grandes: salón, cocina, baño y dormitorio. Tampoco es que fuese a necesitar mucho más espacio, pues no iba a vivir con nadie más.

¡Que nadie se piense que al decir eso intento dar pena o algo! ¡El maravilloso yo no necesita a nadie para estar a gusto! Era la primera vez que iba a vivir solo, pues antes compartía piso con mi hermano pequeño, Ludwig (a quien yo awesomemente llamo West), pero él se había marchado al norte de Italia al empezar el año a vivir con su pareja, así que decidí buscar trabajo por ahí (como os imaginaréis, la situación económica de mi Alemania natal era de todo menos boyante).  
>Tras la negativa de un visado por parte de países como Inglaterra o los Estados Unidos, encontré un trabajo nada desdeñable en Austria, que sin estar en la gloria estaba en mejor situación que mi país, y aquí me vine, ¡A contagiar mi genialidad a estos austríacos remilgados!<p>

Llamé al timbre del portal y me abrió la gran puerta de hierro el portero. Era un hombre bajito y flacucho, de lacio cabello rubio y ojos verdes.  
>-O sea, ¿qué quieres? ¿Buscas a alguien? –me preguntó con un tono tan… pijo, que me dejó desconcertado.<br>-Emm… sí, tengo que ir a ver al casero para que me dé las llaves –dije.  
>-¡Ah! O sea, ¿te mudas aquí? ¿A qué piso?<br>-El cuarto B –dije, aburrido de su manera de hablar y deseando que no quisiera pasarse a hacer una visita.  
>Su rostro se ensombreció al instante.<br>-O sea, como que ese piso es de lo peor. Yo que tú no me mudaba ahí.  
>-¿Y por qué, si se puede saber? –inquirí reprimiendo mis deseos de mandarle a la mierda de un puñetazo.<br>-Porque, o sea, allí pasan cosas raras. Cosas muy raras… -siguió diciendo, pero yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. ¡No estaba para palabrerías!

El casero vivía en el primero A. Llamé a la puerta y esperé, mientras cambiaba mi peso de un pie a otro. Unos eternos instantes después, me abrió. Sólo una rendija: la cadena estaba puesta.  
>-¿Sí? –preguntó una voz desde dentro.<br>-Esto… soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, he venido a por las llaves del cuarto B.  
>Cuando le dije esto, me abrió la puerta del todo, con lo que pude verle bien. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente unos treinta o cuarenta años. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás (excepto por un mechón que por lo visto se le escapaba), los ojos violetas y un lunar bajo el labio inferior, y usaba gafas. Tenía pinta de aristócrata, de señorito podrido, y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo allí.<p>

-Tenga, las llaves –me dijo, dándome dos llaves: una pequeña, la del portal, y una más grande, que debía ser la de la casa. Era bastante antigua, de hierro, y no tenía marca de serie alguna.

Yo ya me iba a ir, pero entonces el señorito podrido (sí, ya había decidido que le iba a llamar así) me agarró del brazo, haciéndome parar.  
>-Si sucede algo en el piso, lo que sea… avíseme, que yo me encargaré –dijo, en un tono un tanto misterioso que preferí pasar por alto.<br>-Claro –le aseguré, y bajé de nuevo a la calle, donde vi que me estaban esperando los de la mudanza.  
>Salí del edificio y oí a los hombres que había contratado para traerme los muebles enfrascados en una animada discusión.<br>-¿Cómo que no los trajiste, Lovi? ¿Pero qué has hecho con ellos? –exclamaba desesperado uno de ellos, un chico alto y moreno de ojos verdes.  
>-¡Creí que tú los tenías que coger del almacén, idiota! ¡Pues me da que se los ha llevado Martín! –gritaba en respuesta el otro, más bajito, que era la viva imagen de Feliciano, la pareja de mi hermano (ahora que lo pienso, había comentado que tenía un hermano en Viena, tal vez fuese este tipo).<br>Mi genial sentido común me decía que tenía algo que ver con mis muebles, así que me acerqué a ver.

-¿Pasa algo?  
>-Esto… es que, verás, tenemos un problemilla… -empezó a murmurar el más alto -parte de tus muebles se han… extraviado.<br>-¿¡Cómo que extraviado! –grité yo.  
>-¡No te preocupes! –volvió a decir el alto –Ya hemos llevado al piso los que teníamos, y en cuanto al resto, en unos tres días los tienes aquí, ¿sí? ¡Lo siento mucho, en serio!<br>-Más vale que así sea –gruñí, volviendo al edificio y dejándoles discutiendo otra vez.  
>¡Genial, sencillamente genial! El portero estaba loco, el casero era un señorito podrido (y encima raro) y me perdían los muebles. ¡De puta madre!<p>

Abrí la puerta del apartamento sin ningún esfuerzo, y lo primero que vi fue un enorme espejo antiguo frente a la puerta… que estaba lleno de mierda.  
>-Joder, esto necesita una limpieza… -mascullé, pero entonces oí algo que venía del salón, y me acerqué a ver qué pasaba.<br>Había un piano en el salón. Un piano negro de media cola, y estaba sonando. Solo. Las teclas se movían solas.  
>Me froté los ojos y, como si de un hechizo se tratase, las teclas pararon y el sonido cesó. Parecía que me lo hubiera imaginado todo.<p>

"Será el hambre" pensé, pues no había comido nada desde muy temprano por la mañana, así que, dejando mis cosas en el suelo, decidí ir por algo de comer. Para llegar a la cocina debía pasar de nuevo por la entrada, y me pareció ver una sombra en el espejo antiguo… pero lo achaqué a la gran cantidad de suciedad y me fui a comer.


End file.
